Worship
by zulija
Summary: Kaidan has a very exciting dream about him being worshiped by two women. Rated M for a reason.


This is a short story. Kaidan has a very exciting dream about two women he cares about.

Enjoy :-)

####

The room was dim lighted, candles lightning the room enough for him to see. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and all he could see were two figures standing a few feet away from him. He barely blinked, his dark and feral eyes fixed on the two figures, their bodies glowing from the dim candle light. He didn't know how they ended up here, but here they were, the room dark and filled with moans and gasps, as well as the sound of clothes sliding down on the floor. He sat in a chair, just as they demanded, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them, they were just too beautiful. He swallowed hard as their clothes fell on the floor, leaving them in nothing but their bra and panties. Kaidan admired them and their toned body, his eyes trailing from their head all the way down their long legs.

One had long, dark chocolate hair, her hair almost touching her waist. The other had red hair that was touching her shoulder. One was brown eyed, the other blue eyed, and he didn't knew what he did to deserve this. Kaidan watched them as they unclasped their bra, one by one, their breasts now exposed to him. He groaned, but the women payed no attention to him. Instead they continued to give him a show he would never forget.

Shepard was kissing Rahna's neck now trailing kisses all the way down to her breasts. Rahna's head fell back as she reached her breasts, flicking her tongue over her nipple. Rahna moaned and Kaidan's cock twitched at the sound. Shepard continued to tease her breasts and Rahna moaned, louder and louder, until Kaidan couldn't hold it any longer and he groaned, a low animalistic sound escaping him. Soon, it was clear that Shepard led the game, that she was the one in command of Rahna's body. Of course she would lead the game, Kaidan thought, she is used to be the leader.

Suddenly Shepard took Rahna's hand and walked towards him, and his cock twitched, again, as he saw just how the two women of his dreams and wishes watched him. They came close enough and Shepard fell on her knees bringing Rahna on her knees as well. Both were between his knees now, and all Kaidan could do was watch them, his breathing heavy and his eyes dark with desire. He was in nothing but his boxers, his impressive length begging to be touched and standing for attention. Shepard smiled at him but soon turned to Rahna, then she started to kiss her, the kiss soon turning into something more passionate and feral. Both started to moan into each others mouths and Kaidan found it highly erotic, his cock twitching with almost every moan they let out.

Shepard broke the kiss and turned her attention to his boxers. She took the end of them and gently pulled them down as he lifted his hips to help her. The boxers slid down his legs and his cock bounced free, both Rahna and Shepard staring at him, their eyes dark with lust. Kaidan's breathing sped up as she stroked Rahna's cheek with her hand before she leaned close to her, leaning her head on hers while both stared up at Kaidan. Shepard took a handful of Rahna's hair and brought her closer to his pulsing cock. Kaidan stopped breathing for a while as he saw Rahna very close to the tip of his cock, her breathing feathering over the soft and sensitive skin. He groaned again until Shepard pushed her closer, her mouth now touching his cock.

She grabbed him at the base and teased him with her lips, and she felt superior when she saw what effect that had on him. His eyes became as black as the night as he watched her, and he bucked up his hips a little hoping to plunge his cock into her soft and wet mouth. Rahna didn't move, instead Shepard pushed her head downwards until the tip disappeared into her mouth. Kaidan groaned and trembled at the feeling, his head fell back and his eyes rolled over as he felt her tongue swirling around the tip. How many times he imagined this, and now...now it was real. She moaned around his cock, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine as he too moaned. Shepard watched her sucking him off while she stroked Rahna's hair until she grabbed it roughly.

Her eyes were closed as her head went down taking as much as she could of him, then back up leaving only his tip in her mouth. She did it slowly, she didn't want to rush and she certainly didn't want him to finish that soon. Shepard sneaked her hand down Rahna's body until she reached her panties. Her hand disappeared in them and gently she started stroking Rahna's clit which only increased her breathing and moans around his cock. Shepard pleasured Rahna as Rahna pleasured Kaidan, and that thought almost send him over the edge.

He brought his hand to her hair and stroked it, her brown eyes opened then and looked up at him while her mouth was stuffed with his cock. Her face was glowing from the candle light, her eyes dark with desire and arousal. Kaidan still stroked her hair as she continued to worship him, Shepard never stopped pleasuring her, building her slowly but surely towards the edge. She felt how close Rahna was so she sped up, Rahna was more and more aroused so she sped up her workp as well. Kaidan couldn't help but smile as he saw just how well Shepard controlled the situation, how much she influenced Rahna's ministrations with her own. Rahna's head fell back, her hand stroking him fast as she came, almost screaming her release. Kaidan took his cock from her and held him at the base as he grabbed a handful of Rahna's hair, forcing him into her mouth again. Rahna didn't complain so she continued her work. Shepard stood up then.

Kaidan watched her as she walked around him before she sat down on his right leg, giving Rahna enough space to continue her work. Kaidan watched her, never breaking eye contact with her before she leaned down and started to kiss his neck, biting down every once in a while. He groaned, a feral sound that only served to drive the ladies on. Shepard dug her nails into his chest and he groaned again, his eyes fell close and his breathing sped up, again. He opened his eyes after a while, only to see Rahna looking up at him, his cock stuffing her mouth while Shepard sat on his leg. Then his eyes fell back on Shepard only to see her pleasuring herself while she kissed his neck.

He sneaked his hand up her leg, his fingers feathering over her thigh as he came closer to her center, his hand brushing gently across hers. She was still rubbing her clit as he pushed her panties aside, then he brought his finger to her lips to test her wetness. He groaned as he felt how wet she is, and he couldn't stop himself as he pushed one finger inside her while she still rubbed her clit. She moaned aloud and her head fell back as she felt his rough and strong finger slowly sliding in and out, then he added another finger. Her mouth fell on his in a heated, feral kiss as she sped up, trying to match the pace with his fingers. Kaidan groaned and moaned and panted, he increased the speed with his fingers while Rahna never stopped worshiping him. She was amazing, her tongue swirled around him, and whenever he was close to cum she stopped for a while, licking his sides instead before she would suck him in again.

He was getting closer to the edge, but he gave his best to prolong the moment knowing that, maybe, it won't happen again. He broke the kiss and started to kiss Shepard's neck as he felt her inner walls gripping his fingers, making it almost impossible for him to move in and out. He then pushed his fingers as deep inside as possible and crooked them so they hit a certain spot inside that made her trembling. Suddenly she felt a surge of heat going through his fingers, again and again, until her walls squeezed his fingers making him unable to retrieve them. Her head fell back and she screamed his name, and Kaidan felt the desire boiling up inside of him, almost reaching his limits. She slowly came back from her mind shattering orgasm and she smiled down at him, her hands coming up to her breasts, gently massaging them.

She suddenly stood up and walked back to Rahna, before she knelt down. Rahna stopped her ministrations, but the break ended soon as Shepard grabbed his base and swirled her tongue on the tip of his cock. Rahna did the same, both of them looking up at him while their tongues danced around his cock, and he knew he wouldn't last for long. Kaidan breathed heavily now as he watched them teasing him with gently flicks of their tongues. Then Shepard stopped licking him and lifted her head a bit, her hand still resting on his base as she spoke to him.

"Tell us Kaidan...where do you wanna cum?" Then Rahna lifted her head and spoke.

"Yes...we want to fulfill your wishes...tell us Kaidan..." His head fell back as they both licked him from either side, leaving Kaidan unable to speak. He lifted his head again and saw Shepard and Rahna licking him from both sides while Shepard's hand gently stroked him. And that image, was enough for him. He groaned and both ladies moaned as they recieved their prize, both still licking his sides as he felt his release crushing over him. His cock never seemed to stop squirting as they still continued to lick him, Shepard's hand still stroking him in a slow and steady pace.

After a while he came down, his heart still racing in his chest as he managed to look down on them, seeing that their faces had little drops of his sperm. Both licked him until every lick made his body trembling, then they both stopped. Shepard cupped Rahna's face and looked at Kaidan, her eyes still dark, until she pulled Rahna close to her so she could lick the sperm off of her face. That sight aroused Kaidan so much that all he had in mind was to throw them on the bed and ready them for round two, because he wasn't tired.

Oh no...the fun just started.

####

"Alenko!" Kaidan sat up, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light in the room, and he tried to figure out where Rahna and Shepard were. Suddenly he saw blue eyes staring at him and his blood froze as he saw her in her uniform. Kaidan swallowed hard and blinked a few times as he still tried to gather what the hell just happened.

"Shepard?" He said as if nothing is wrong. Shepard crossed her hand, before her chest as her eyes studied him. He was flushed and small tears of sweat formed on his forehead and she was concerned that he wasn't sick.

"You okay Kaidan? You seem sick." Kaidan swallowed hard as he slowly started to realize that this was nothing but a dream. He swallowed again to be able to speak.

"I'm fine Shepard, I was just a bit tired, that's all. But I'm okay now." Shepard nodded weakly to him, she sat on the mass hall table before him, her legs and arms crossed. Kaidan swallowed hard as he saw the intensity of her gaze, he felt his blood throbbing through his body.

"Okay Kaidan. If you say so..." She the stood up and took a few steps away from him, before she spoke again.

"Anyway, just wanted to let you know that we're landing on Noveria in five. Go and gear up." Without the time for him to answer she turned and left.

"Aye aye Commander." He stood up and his erection hit the table. His eyes fell down only to see his rock hard erection through his pants. He fell back into the chair and looked around, hoping that no one saw it. His foot was silently tapping on the floor now as he waited to calm down so he could go and gear up. He chewed his fingernails as he desperately tried to forget the dream, but he just couldn't. Shepard and Rahna just wouldn't leave his mind, and the way he finished...

"Shit!" He stood up and walked towards Shepard's quarters, seeing she entered it earlier. There was only one way to remedy his current state, and he was just too horny to care about any regs and protocols right now.


End file.
